


Blaze

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Rings, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is put in his place.





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Sometimes the prince needs to not be treated as such. Call it stress relief, call it a fetish, call it what you want - nothing feels better than being humiliated and begging for release. (Super bonus points if Ignis hooks a finger into Noct's mouth at some point. <3)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=31049#cmt31049).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“You look so good like this,” Ignis croons, his finger curling beneath Noctis’ chin. “If only your other subjects could see you now; their future king, down on his knees for a peasant, his dick as hard as a rock...”

Noctis groans and tries to move forward, tries to press himself into Ignis’ hand, but his wrists are tied to his ankles, and there’s no leeway. If he lurched too fast, he might be able to topple himself over, but then he’d probably tumble off the couch and be on the hard laminate floor again. He’s finally earned the right to be up on the furniture, and he won’t compromise that now. 

He still trembles as Ignis strokes along his jaw, hands still gloved, petting him like an obedient dog. He burns with humiliation, but he burns harder with _want_. It feels like the metal bars of the small cage are digging into the sides of his cock, but he knows Ignis fit it right. He trusts Ignis with everything. He trusts Ignis to do what’s best for him, even when it feels like torture. 

He makes a muffled noise of desperation. The o-gag keeps him from saying what he wants. Ignis chuckles fondly and feels down his throat, dipping to play with his chest. Ignis toys with one nipple, and when he pinches and pulls, Noctis actually lets out a shuddering sob. He can feel his eyes lining with moisture. He needs to come _so badly._

“Why are you crying, Your Highness?” Ignis clicks his tongue sympathetically. “Are you already regretting what you asked for? You know I would never do this to you if you weren’t such a dirty boy that wanted it.”

Noctis _needs_ it. It’s the perfect stress relief. He shakes his head, because he has no regrets, but he does whine as best he can. A single tears streaks down his cheek. Ignis wipes it away, then reaches back to unfasten the gag. He pulls it gently out, discarding it on the coffee table, and thrusts two fingers inside and feels around. Noctis limply closes and tries not to tongue the faux-leather too much. It doesn’t taste particularly good. More importantly, he doesn’t want to sully Ignis’ gloves. Ignis strokes his tongue, then slowly withdraws both fingers and muses, “Hm, there doesn’t seem to be any damage. So why is my sweet prince leaking?”

Noctis moans. He works his jaw, trying to massage out the soreness. He weakly rasps, “_Please_.” Ignis pauses, perhaps waiting to see if Noctis will use that one word that will end this delicious torture. But Noctis doesn’t. He loves it too much. Being brought to the very edge and humiliated like this is just what he craves. He still begs, “Please, Ignis, I’m so close, please—I have too—ahhh!” He cuts off as Ignis twists his other nipple. Another tear falls. It feels like his cock is going to burst. He simpers miserably when Ignis’ hand falls to it.

Ignis deftly removes the cage from Noctis’ engorged cock, though the ring tight around the base still stays there. With one hand, Ignis lovingly strokes Noctis’ pulsing shaft. It’s absolute agony. He can’t take anymore. He babbles complete nonsense, reiterating his broken pleas over and over again. 

Ignis’ phone buzzes in his pocket. Noctis groans, but Ignis is already getting it out. He lets go of Noctis and steps away from the couch, turning his back as he answers it. He even walks away, leaving Noctis there to die. 

Noctis panics and finally shouts his safe word.


End file.
